Demon Slayer Son Of Tamane
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: SEE INSIDE FOR SUMMARY SINCE IT DIDNT FIT ANd ENJOY!


**Summary: After the sealing of Kyuubi, a female demon named Tama, came before a baby Naruto attracted to the power from him decides to raise him as her own knowing Konoha will try to control him for their own benefit and took him to the Uzumaki-Namikaze Compound. Tama smiles." From now on you will be Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Tamane..." She whispered. Dark/Smart/semi-cold/Godlike Naruto Ems/Mokuton Naruto Naruto x Himari x Harem. Sasuke Bashing, Council Bashing, Jariya Bashing**

I do not own Naruto or Omamori Himari.

_**Legend**_

"Die!" Human Speech

**"Die!" Demon Speech**

_'Bring It!' _Human Thought

_**'Bring It Ningen!' **_**Demon Thought**

"**Rasengan/Chidori!" **Jutsu/Demon Jutsu/Spells

* * *

Chapter 1-Son Of Tamane

"Forgive me Soichi..." Minato whispered trying to hold back the tears coming from his eye's at the horrible fate he bestowed upon his son only to hear footsteps snapping his head up only for his breath to hitch in fear and terror at seeing a tall blonde voluptuous woman with cold blue eyes with a fox slit in the middle looking at him in pity.

"Who are you?" Minato asked in a raspy voice feeling his life slip away knowing he only has a few minutes left.

The woman stares at him for a long while before closing her eye's letting her features out shocking Minato at the nine golden tails and two fox hears, he only heard of this woman from Kushina who was next in line to be the head of the Kitsune clan.

"Tamane No Mae." He breathed out in fear and respect knowing this woman even at his best could kill him with a flick of fingers, Tama looks at him with a raised eyebrow wondering how a human knew of her only to remember her best friend Kushina who didn't see All Ayakashi as evil monsters.

"Tama-sama." Tama looks at Minato who had a pleading look on his pale looking face crying in sadness.

"Tama-sama, take care of my son for me, I don't expect for Konoha to honor my wish to see him as a hero they will try to kill him i want you to take care of him and teach him everything me and Kushina know and his heritage as a Demon Slayer and as a Uzumaki and a Namikaze." He asked her getting a soft look from the normally cold Kitsune who looked at a awake baby Naruto staring at her with curiosity and wonder.

Tama thinks about the human's proposal and nods in acceptance showing she will care for her best friend's son getting a grateful nod from Minato who pulls out a scroll holding every single jutsu, exercises on chakra control manipulation and fuuinjutsu and seals it into a seal on Naruto's arm with the kanji for family.

Minato looks at Naruto who is crying at the sad smile on his father's face, he wipes away his son's tears. "Promise me Naruto to make you and your mother proud, i won't even care if you shape Konoha into your image know we will always love you." Naruto grabs his father's hands giving him what appears to be a sad smile.

Minato looks at a sad Tamane and smiles thankfully "Thank you Tama-sama, take care of him for me and Kushi-chan..." He let out his last breath closing his eye's with a peaceful smile the Yondaime Hokage has past away.

Tamane picks up a sad baby Naruto before breast feeding him knowing her's is different and will help his growth looking down at her dead best friend's body's and used her manipulation of the natural elements to give them a proper burial while placing demonic barriers to keep grave robbers away.

She looks at a feeding Naruto with a smile which made Naruto happy "I promise to take care of you Soichi..." She whispered to him as he let's out a cute yawn before going to sleep breathing quitely and was about to head toward the compound only to stop hearing the sounds of body flickers turning her head to see the 3rd Hokage with a group of anbu and Jariya of the sannin.

Sarutobi see's a baby Naruto in Tamane's hands growing alarmed to see him in the hands of one of the most dangerous Ayakashi alive "It's been sometime old monkey." She smirked at the tic-mark on his head while Jariya narrows his eye's seeing this woman will destroy the prophecy and tries to take him from her only for a large pressure to slam down on him making his eye's widen in fear along with the anbu except a facepalming Sarutobi.

She narrows her eye's dangerously at the Toad Sannin "Kushi-chan and Minato-sama have tasked me with raising Naruto to raise him right show him love and train him to become strong to defeat all who oppose him even if it's ignorant bigots from this village and don't think i know of that stupid prophecy you spouted out your mouth to Minato who didn't believe you." She scoffed at Jariya who is glaring at her while Sarutobi is giving him a glare for believing in that stupid crap that's a Hyuuga thing.

"Tama-sama i apologize for my student's brashness, he became to stuck in his summons way's apparently let me show you to Minato's compound to get you settled in." He explained shunshining with Tama and the Anbu guards leaving a fuming Jariya who reverse summoned himself to to speak to the elders about Tamane.

**==Uzumaki-Namikaze Compound==**

"Amazing to think He and Kushi-chan used shadow clones to build this in such a short time." Tama said impressed at such a amazing technique while Sarutobi and the Anbu chuckle dryly wondering why they didn't figure to use Shadow Clones for paperwork and cry anime tears.

"Momma." They snapped their heads toward an awake Naruto with disbelief.

"Could you repeat that Naru-chan?" Tama asked getting a cute look from Naruto.

"Momma Tama!" He giggled getting a loving smile form Tama who hugged him closer squealing lightly at how cute he will be when he get's older, but narrows her eye's knowing many women will come after him causing a dark aura to surround her getting snickers from the Anbu knowing she'll have to beat girls off with a stick to protect Naruto's chasity.

Tama looks at the compound and find's it to be huge standing up to three stories with lots of room with training areas, Libraries, and armory and a private onsen, she was cut from her thoughts by the arrival of a frantic Homura and Koharu with Danzo.

"Saru someone told the council of Naruto's Status they are heading this way to try and kill him only the Shinobi are not following them!" Koharu said scared for little Naruto with Danzo signaling his Ne Guards to protect Naruto.

Tama smirks evilly making Sarutobi grin knowing these idiots are going to get them anew asshole ripped turning toward a brown-haired woman with pink marks on her cheek "Hold Naru-chan for me me and the anbu will deal with these pest's who dare attempt to walk into a foxe's den." She growled before walking out with some eager Anbu leaving an amused Danzo and Sarutobi.

Koharu and Homura turn to their teammate with questioning looks "Saru, who's that woman and why doe's she have an aura scarier than Madara?" They asked getting mirthful looks from the two war veterans.

"That woman as you call her is Tamane No Mae." Koharu and Homura gawk at him before looking at a sleeping Naruto before getting deadpan looks.

"Naruto-chan is going to have to beat girls off with a stick considering who is gonna raise him." Koharu snorted with Danzo nodding knowing she had the late four Hokage's beat in raw power and experience suddenly they hear terrified screams and squeals making them give looks of disbelief.

"NO NOT THERE HAVE MERCY!" A male voice screamed pleadingly making them get anime round eye's befor ebacking away form the entrance hearing evil cackling while Naruto giggled evilly getting long stares from Sarutobi and Danzo.

"Saru?"

"Yes, Danzo?"

"I pity the assholes who attack him if i know Tama, she is gonna teach him all she knows combine that with his heritage with the Light Ferry." Danzo trailed off making them shudder at the power Naruto will wield.

"I just need to make sure Jariya dosen't try and pull that child prophecy crap again." Sarutobi grimaced getting sympathetic nods since that stuff is in a Hyuuga category before hearing the door open as a blood covered Tama walked in whistling innocently with shivering anbu walking in holding their rears.

"What did she do?" All he got were pointed fingers outside and when he and his teammates looked they had to hold their rears too since nearly all the civilians had Kunai shoved up their asses with terrified dead eye's.

Sarutobi looks at his teammates with a scared look "I feel severe pity from the asshole who messes with Naruto." They shivered knowing Naruto will do worse than that and went home with those images in their heads and had to sleep with one eye open and their asses to the walls.

Tamane lay's down with Naruto in her arms before falling asleep with a smile on her face knowing the next few years of her life will be different.

May the shinigami have mercy on Konoha's souls.

* * *

**Timeskip-5 years**

A blond haired boy with red tips in his head standing at 4'6 wearing a red high collar shirt with the senju crest on the back, black anbu pants, and black combat boots, a handsome and regal face with 6 whisker marks, toned muscles of that of a fighter sits in a tree looking at a small spinning sphere on his finger swirling at rapid speeds with a bored look.

This is Naruto Senju Uzumaki Namikaze Tamane Biological Son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, adopted son of Tamane Yoko and heir of the Uzumaki, Namikaze, Senju and Uchiha clan's thanks to his grandfather's being the Senju Brothers and Madara Uchiha.

He looks down at bustling streets in the civilian district with a look of annoyance _'How many idiots have i killed using my Light Ferry only Kyu-chan?" _He asked his favorite vixen who blushed at the 'chan' in her name.

**"200 and still counting Naru-kun." **She snickered at Naruto's annoyed face having to waste his bloodline on arrogant idiots who only have half a brain.

Naruto became a smart boy rivaling surpassing Shikaku Nara at such a young age able to pick up movement from the slightest twitch from body language, when he was only 3 he unlocked the Legendary Mokuton and Sharingan when he was almost killed by a mob which left the bodies impaled and smashed by wooden tentacles after that day he snuck into the Senju and Uchiha compounds stealing many techniques and weapons from the compounds.

He found out his chakra was on par with Kyuubi who couldn't help but be attracted to him from the power and maturity he excluded, he had an affinity for every element known out there, his favorite was Futon, Katon, Doton and Raiton which were the deadliest due to his inhuman learning rate.

He found out to his small annoyance that bigger reserves mean messed up control so he learned the Shadow Clone technique from Sarutobi summoning a thousand clones without getting winded shocking the Sandaime and found out he had no mental backlash from it and counted it to his demonic heritage from being blood adopted by Tama.

He used shadow clones to train in Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, Fuuinjutsu, weapons, medical jutsu, his bloodline limits unlocking the advanced forms of his Sharingan which no Uchiha has ever been able to achieve since the Uchiha's only pure blood was Madara Uchiha while the rest were Half-blood's meaning they couldn't use it to it's full potential.

Naruto found out his mind was so sharp he tore through every chakra control exercise like a hungry akimichi, he soaked up every single lesson his mother Tama gave him along with training in using youki was able to master it to the 8 tailed state due to his mindscape having a very slow time perception shocking Kyuubi at his monstrous learning rate which she hasn't seen in years not even from her first containers.

Tama also taught him the demonic arts, and also gave him the talk unknowingly turning him into sexy ladykiller who flirts harmlessly with girls his age and female clan heads making them blush like red apples which Tama wondered if she did the right thing as girls took to stalking him especially a lavender eyed girl Hinata Hyuuga.

When he reached age 4 he mastered his Light Ferry to the point where he could use it without any drain and his demon chakra allowing him to use it's full power along with shaping it into anything especially the Rasengan he mastered in only 3 tries which made his sister figure Kaneko Hatake faint mumbling 'Genius' over and over getting a bashful blush from the stoic Naruto.

He also learned to never let his emotions control him even to the point where it would take a freaking miricale to piss him off as his cold and stoic nature with his impressive skills and power gained him enemies from the civilians except the Haruno head Sayuri who despite her age had a crush on him along with her daughter Sakura Haruno who he saved form being bullied by some older girls from her large forehead.

He also studied in village law's and almost lost his composure reading about the CRA law which a major clan had to have 5 wives each since he was from 5 great clans he had to have 25 wives total wondering if his grandfather was drunk when he made that law.

Right now he is heading toward one of the training grounds moving across the rooftops at his lowest speed which was Elite-Jounin waving at the stunned passing shinobi ignoring the angry glares and blushes sent at him before landing at Training Ground 7 and summoned a thousand kage bunshins before settling into his favorite style Hokuto Shinken which he learned used the 70% of the body's potential while the others only use 30 of it's potential and began decimating the landscape as his fists and kicks caused craters, ripped trees form it's roots, and caused rocks and boulders to crumble to dust as his aura switched from blue to Crimson before gathering energy in his palm aiming at the incoming wave of clones.

"**Hokuto Go Tetsu Ha! (Great Iron Palm Wave!)" **He thrusts his arm as a red wave of Ki wider than a wall is launched toward the clone wave as a large explosion engulfs them leaving 2 more groups of clones ignoring the growing crowd of curious shinobi before switching to his Nanto Seiken style utilzing knife-hand strikes, kicks and palms and claws to slice, render, and send sharp blades of Ki.

He sets into a stance similar to a swan the Suichoken stance that use's inhuman footwork and grace and began weaving and dancing around the attacks of the clones slicing them apart, dodging a spin kick before his body lit up with a cyan blue aura roaring making them nervous from the power coming off of him.

Naruto slices the air multiple times sending fast Ki blades at Jounin speeds dispelling all of them as well as destroying the trees in the area before slicing down the middle splitting the last clone in half "Nanto Tenshi-Go-Ryushu!" He shouted as he stands up breathing in as the aura flows back into his body before turning his head behind him with cold dark blue eye's with a slit in them making some flinch at the raw power and intelligence behind them and the wisdom.

"May I help you?" He asked politely with a dangerous undertone making more gulp.

"What was that style you used Naruto-san?" A man in green spandex asked getting a searching look from Naruto getting raised eyebrows from how a child has such sharp eye's to make a few jounin nervous.

"It's two assassination styles that was used before the ninja era that allowed fighters to use 100 % of their bodies potential only those of their blood could use these styles since they are very deadly Hokuto Shinken destroys the bodie from the inside out using the user's immense lifeforce, Nanto Seiken using precise energy control to shred their enemies apart and fire blades made from physical energy that is all i am saying, since some might try and steal a style I mastered or try and copy it which thanks to my fuuinjutsu can effect me." He said narrowing his eye's at two Uchiha hidden in a tree.

"Itachi, Shisui you can come out now." He called out getting frustrated groans as the two Uchiha prodigy's appear in view getting shocked looks at how a 5 year old sensed two Uchiha prodigy the two mock pouted at him.

"When are you guy's going to understand you won't be able to sneak up on me." Naruto said with mirth in his voice at the challenging looks on the two normally stoic Uchiha's.

"Aren't you supposed to be with your Saku-hime?" Shisui teased getting a mischievous smirk from Naruto making Itachi shake his head knowing Shisui walked into a trap.

"Well... that wasn't what you sister and kaa-san said the other night..." He smirked cheekily at the angry look on Shisui's face while the shinobi passing by made 'Oohing' motions at the Uchiha getting one upped by a kid.

"C'MERE YOU LITTLE GAKI!" Shisui roared chasing after a cackling Naruto while Itachi and an arriving Tama shake their head Naruto's ladykiller antics.

"I swear Soichi is going to be hounded by fangirls all year." She said dryly while Itachi nodded sagely knowing the problems with fangirls before his eye's turned serious.

"How is the clan going Itachi?" Tama asked seriously as a frown mars her face listening to Itachi explain how Fugaku is having secret meeting with the elders and arguing about how Naruto shouldn't be allowed to train and frowned deeper at how his little brother Sasuke keep's trying to pick fights with Naruto everytime he see's him doing something he can't.

"Report this to Saru he need's to know this." She said seriously getting a nod as Itachi vanishes in a flock of crows.

"Soich's looks cooler." She said to herself soon spotting a white cat following Naruto smirking knowing that it is a Neko Ayakashi one of the servants of the Uzumaki clan she wonders when the Neko will reveal herself to Naruto.

(With Naruto)

Naruto sighs before heading to the hot spring to relax, after paying the clerk for using the spring he soon comes out in only a towel his smooth blond hair flowing down his back stopping at the middle before sitting down with a sigh as the water along with using his youki removes the small aches in his muscles, he is glad the blood ritual made his body more denser and tougher where it will take alot to get him tired and sensed someone oogling him with his body looking up in front to see multiple holes in the wall separating the men and women bath's.

"Saku-hime, Hana-chan, Anko-chan, Sayu-chan, Tsume-sama, Shina-chan, Miko-hime why are you peeking at me?" Naruto deadpanned getting embarrassed squeaks at being caught by their love interest getting barks of amused laughter from Naruto.

Naruto sensed someone peeking at him from the tree's and groaned "Shiroi-hime, Neko-hime, Rin-chan not again!" He heard three sheepish chuckles coming from his 3 anbu guards.

"You gals do realize Tama-kaa-san is going to blow her lid over this right?" He deadpanned at them getting pale looks from them as that woman is really protective of Naruto as any girl that came after him didn't get near within 3 feet of him without getting scared off.

"And who would that be Soichi?" Tama asked in predatory glee getting screams of terror and suprise from not being able to sense her as the peeking women ran for their lives as Tama chased them back to their homes while Naruto looks at them with mirth in his eye's using his sharingan to record it.

Naruto steps out of the water ignoring the stare of a a green-haired girl under the water staring at him in curiosity before walking out of the hot springs seeing it is nighttime, but he see's no lights on in the Uchiha District getting narrowed eye's from Naruto while Kyuubi inside the seal feel's the same signature as the one who brainwashed her and told Naruto to go inside hearing fighting.

He dashed inside at Anbu speeds seeing corpses of Uchiha's before hearing shouts recognizing it as Mikoto's voice and literally runs so fast he's leaving afterimages while sensing his mother following him and soon appears at the main house seeing Itachi fighting a tiring Fugaku and Mikoto.

Naruto dashes forward sending a barrage of punches to Itachi's gut making him cough up blood from the immense pain from the Taijutsu of Naruto and tries to use his sharingan with the Intercepting Fist to fight back, but is shocked when he see's Naruto sending out shockwaves of chakra as his hit's are launched making him wonder how his chakra control got so good in a short amount of time.

"Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Itachi blew a giant sized fireball at Naruto who stomps the ground making a large earth wall sprout from the ground shocking Itachi at the manipulation skills of his little brother figure getting a smile seeing Naruto this strong and feel's he can bring peace to this world.

Naruto slaps his hands together "Wood Release: Daijurin No Jutsu!" He shouted getting gasps of shock from everyone seeing a 5 year old using Mokuton with no hand seals and using it on the level above the Shodaime as wooden tentacles try to ensnare Itachi or impale him causing his sharingan to work over time to avoid getting speared.

Itachi gives an unconscious Sasuke a look of disgust at seeing inside his mind at how he fell to his father's power hungry way's before sensing anbu coming this way before jumping on top of the light pole giving Naruto a proud smile "You truly are a genius worthy of your lineage keep Kaa-san safe Otouto until we meet again." He said softly before disappearing in a flock of crows leaving Naruto, Mikoto, Tama and a livid Fugaku alone.

Fugaku snarls seeing a boy save them, but a Senju he'll be a laughing stock and decides to kill Naruto to stop this humiliation not seeing the disappointed frown on Naruto's face only for the boy to disappear making Fugaku look around for his target with his Sharingan spinning wildly only for Naruto to appear behind him with a blue aura around him and a sad frown on his face before he feel's two fingers pierce the side of his head.

"Hokuto Zankai Ken!"

"I pressed two of the main power points in your body you only have 7 seconds to live use those remaining seven to reflect on your sins of betraying my parents to Obito." Naruto said coldly getting shocked looks from Tama and Mikoto at the power of Hokuto Shinken while Naruto walks away leaving a screaming Fugaku as his head swells up before exploding in a shower of brain matter and blood.

"May kami have mercy on your soul Fugaku-sama." Naruto said sadly before turning to Mikoto.

"Take care of the runt Miko-hime, know that if he's too late to save you can come stay with us." He offered getting a thankful smile from Mikoto who looks at Sasuke with a frown wondering how is gonna end up before taking him to the hospital.

(With Naruto and Tama)

Tama looks at her son as they walk past the civilians and some shinobi giving him glares only for some of their heads to explode from him forcing his aura on them making a path clear showing he is not in the mood getting a smirk from a proud Tama knowing her son will not take any shit from them before appearing at the Hokage's office only for the secretary to block their way with a sneer.

"Demo-" She was cut off as she was sliced into many pieces from an annoyed Naruto as his fingertips had Ki resonating from them showing he used his Nanto Seiken on her.

"Kaa-san if another one of these whores annoys me i will massacre the entire civilian council with the exeption of Sayu-chan on the spot." He said annoyed getting an amused giggle from his mother as they walk inside the office to see The elders arguing with a bunch of civilians.

"HOKAGE-SAMA IT HAD TO BE THAT DEMON-BRAT WHO KILLED THE UCHIHA! IT HAS TO BE HIM AND HIS WHORE OF A MOTHER-" He was cut off from his rant as Naruto hit a power point on his back causing the man to explode covering the civilians in blood while Naruto taps his foot annoyed.

"Anyone else want to join the teme in hell where he belongs?" He asked annoyed getting negative nods as the civilians literally shit themselves before running for their lifes screaming like little girls leaving four amused adults and a not so amused Naruto.

"Jiji can you enroll me into the academy i'll be there once i hit age 8?" Naruto asked politely getting a nod as he gave him a note for the class before telling him to be on time getting a raised eyebrow amused.

"I'm not Shiroi-hime Ji-chan." Said a mirthful Naruto getting a tic-mark from Sarutobi while everyone snickers at him making him pout before dismissing Tama and Naruto who soon arrive at the compound and went inside to sleep wondering how the next few years will go?

* * *

**Timeskip-3 years-Leaf Academy**

"NARUTO WAKE UP!" A scar faced man yelled at Naruto throws a piece of chalk only for it to dissentergrate within 5 feet of Naruto who opens his eye's lazily showing silverish irises with a purple scalera and a slit down the middle thanks to Kurumi ( Name in this fic) using her youki to change it.

His hair had to be cut in the back so it wouldn't grow so long so now it only reaches past his shoulders while one of his bangs obscours his eye's giving him that cool mysterious aura which gained him fangirls from every class including the upperclassmen and Teachers who kept blushing when they made eye contact with him.

"What was the Shodaime famous for?"

"He was the Shodaime Hokage, One of the first to gain a SS ranking in the bingo book, Brother to Tobirama Senju, Leader of the Senju, and was a wielder of the Wood Style Bloodline anything else?" Naruto said in a bored tone getting long stares from nearly everyone except jealous glares from a brooder and a smelly looking boy.

"N-no that's all excellent job Naruto, now- Iruka was cut off by the bell signaling lunch was starting nearly all of them run out the doors trampling Iruka who was in their path getting groans of pain from the academy instructor while Naruto walks toward the lunch room with a bento in his hand.

"You alright Iruka?" Naruto asked looking at his brother-figure with mirth dancing in his eye's getting a mock-glare from Iruka.

"What was your first clue baka." Iruka grouched getting an amused chuckle before getting pulled to his feet by Naruto.

"You know i will never get how someone like you could have such monstrous strength and not lose control of it." Iruka said dryly getting a snort of amusement from the blond it's not his fault his mother ran him into the ground every hour of the day on strength and speed training.

Naruto arrives in the lunch room before sitting down at a empty table and was about to eat only to see a group of boy's standing in front of him with the other kids glaring at them, since they were very grateful for Naruto helping them with their problems especially the girls since they were falling behind in training.

Naruto sighed irritated making the teachers walking by tense knowing when he sighs someone is about to get their ass kicked "What do you maggots want?" Naruto asked coldly already knowing the answer since he was the top in class in everything and that made some of their ego's and pride bruised since they were from civilian clan's while Sasuke and Kiba were heirs of prestigious clans and that pissed them off alot.

"How the hell are you better than us Uzumaki!" Kiba demanded since he felt it was his right as an aplha to be the top dog in everything and this loser came in and beat him in everything including Taijutsu which he prided himself in and that was a blow to his pride.

"What i do and how i do is of no one's concern." Naruto said narrowing his eye's at them dangerously as the tension in the room increased so much that Naruto's friends and buddies were standing up ready to help him only for him to signal them to relax which they nodded hesitantly.

"You will answer us dobe!" Sasuke growled The Uchiha are supposed to be the best in this village no discussions, but this no-name had the nerve to do better than him he'll show this commoner his place not knowing Naruto read his and their thoughts with a scowl.

"If anyone is the dobe it is you assholes, because frankly if i want to do good in academics which are useless in battle i will do so." Naruto scowled before standing up towering over them by 5 feet making some of them nervous.

Naruto narrows his eye's at Kiba and Sasuke daring them to challenge him because of his ability's "You two are pathetic!" Naruto said harshly getting gasps at him from the harshness in his voice knowing he is losing patience with them.

"What was that Uzumaki!" They snarled at him how dare this loser calls them pathetic glaring at him with K.I. not impressing him in the slightest.

"You heard me you 6 are pathetic in every single way arrogant, prideful, egotistical, unmotivated, and most of all you are jealous because of one person's achievements which is in my opinion stupid and utterly disappointing." He said even more harshly not caring if everyone heard him he is already over Kage-Level it would take more than the old man to stop him.

They saw red and charged at him with a war cry not seeing his dark smirk and the barrage of fists heading toward them "Hokuto Hundred Crack Fist Of the North Star!" He shouted before launching a massive barrage of punches avoiding their vital points to avoid killing them gruesomely the assailants screamed in pain from the fast and hard punches to their bodies embedding them into the wall with fractured bones, bruises, and cracked teeth.

Naruto pats his clothes of any imaginary dirt crossing his arm before going back to his bento "Iruka get the idiots to the infirmary and get them treated so they heal properly without them doing something stupid." said Naruto who swallows a sushi roll as Iruka and a few teachers thake them to the infirmary while notifying the council leaving Naruto with his fangirls who walked to his side slowly.

"Are you alright Naruto-senpai?" Ami asked massaging his shoulders trying to get him to relax.

"Yes, Murasaki-hime I'm fine just wish i didn't have to deal with these idiots for the next 4 years." Naruto sighed miserably already knowing they'll start more fights with him wondering if he should just kill them.

Shina Aburame massages his smooth hair getting a sigh " Forget them Naruto-kun, they aren't worth paying any attention to especially the Uchiha who has a greedy look in his eye when he looked at us." The girls who heard her shivered wondering how they would be as fangirls of the brooder.

"I think the brooder is sexually confused." Sakura snorted making every snort or choke on their food in laughter before the boy's shivered at the Uchiha possibly going for them even Shikamaru decided to watch his rear around Sasuke.

Naruto grins evilly making the girls feel aroused slightly "I think Uchiha-san had pictures of Shikamaru and Choji in his locker last time i saw it..."He trailed off making Shikamaru and Choji turn ashen white in horror before moving next to Naruto for protection.

"My bugs have sensed a large amount of pheromones leaking from Sasuke when around the guys, while Naruto his pheromones are leaking massively enough to overload a dog's sense's." She said in disbelief making Naruto freeze in horror while Sakura, Hinata and the other girl's eye's burned with protective fury before latching onto Naruto.

"WE'LL KILL UKE-TEME BEFORE LETTING HIM GET TO NARUTO-KUN SHANNARO!" They punched the air while Naruto whispered to Shikamaru and Choji.

"I think Saku-hime, has corrupted the innocent Hinata we knew..." Choji and Shikamaru nodded sagely before hearing the door open to see the shinobi council and civilian council along with the Hokage and elders standing in the room.

"May we help you Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked respectfully while inwardly he is annoyed seeing the civilians again while the council see him.

"We would like to know why 6 students are in the hospital with fractured bones and broken teeth Naruto?" Inoichi asked politely.

"I was just enjoying my lunch when Mutt, and Uke with his little fanboy club walked up to me demanding to know why a no-name loser kept doing better than them in the academy, which i pointed out what i do is not any of their concern." Naruto said icily toward the civilians who shrinked back while Kiba and Mikoto frown at their child's behavior.

Naruto continues "I told them that being jealous because of academic ability's is stupid and disappointment which they didn't like and attacked me as in Uke's words 'You dare deny a Uchiha' and his ego." Naruto said boredly.

"Why didn't you answer them then?" One of the civilians demanded only for the tempature to drop drastically as Naruto's eye's turned deadly and cold.

"I believe the Shinobi council was asking me not the civilians do not interrupt the Hokage again!" Naruto raised his Ki.I making them nod except Sayuri who gave him an amused look while the Shinobi snickered.

"Just let them off with a warning to not bother me again or i might not be so merciful as i was with the ones who attacked me when i was younger." Naruto cracked his knuckles making the civilians wince remembering he could make their bodies explode if he wants to while the Shinobi grimace remembering the power of his Taijutsu styles especially Mikoto who saw how he killed Fugaku and wonders if Sasuke dosen't care about her.

Sarutobi tips his hat before signaling Naruto to meet him in his office after school which Naruto nodded at before heading back to class unaware of a Cat watching him with love and protectiveness from a tree before leaving.

_'Soon I can reveal myself to you Naruto-Sama.' _

(2 hours later-Hokage Tower)

Naruto was walking to his Jiji's office and heard arguing from a man and a woman opening the door he see's one of his least favorite people in the office with the woman he has been dying to meet.

"Sannin-san, i thought i made it clear i am not letting you train me." Naruto said coldly making the blonde woman and Black Haired woman raise an eyebrow impressed and shocked at the power and knowledge behind those silver eyes while Jariya frowns.

"Kid, you are not ready to hold all of that power and it needs to be sealed away." He said seriously inwardly he is fuming at his student's son being this powerful he has to find a way to seal all of it away till it's ready unaware Naruto read his mind getting narrowed eye's from the the Son Of Tamane No Mae.

"Are you sure you want to upset my Kaa-san Sannin." Naruto pointed out making Jariya glare at him for calling that beast his mother while Tsunade and Shizune are looking confused.

"Sensei, who is raising Naruto?" She asked getting a smirk from Naruto scaring Jariya.

"Tamane No Mae." Tsunade and Shizune's eye's bulged out their sockets at him being raised by that woman.

"Y-you mean Tamane No Mae the Kitsune Goddess is raising you?" Asked a shocked Tsunade who is inwardly jumping with joy at getting to meet her best friend when they were teenagers.

"I'm glad you don't have summons who spout prophecies which are pure bullshit!" Naruto growled at Jariya who growls back while Tsunade and SHizune frown at Jariya still believing that crap even Orochimaru never believed that bullshit.

Naruto looked to the wall with a look of mirth "You can show yourself Tama-chan." Naruto snickered as the wall shimmered showing a pouting Tama in her adult form.

"Mou, Naruto-kun you alway's ruin my fun if i wasn't your mother i would have claimed you myself." She said pervertedly getting a ladykiller smile from Naruto making her blush getting wide-eye's from Shizune and Tsunade.

A 5 year old just made THE TAMANE NO MAE BLUSH!

"Oho? why not start now." Naruto said in a silky seductive voice that made Shizune and Tama blush while Tsunade raised an eyebrow impressed.

"Wow, Tama-chan you definitely taught him well." She grinned teasingly at Tama's mock-glare while Jariya is glaring at her.

"Jariya-san glare at my mother one more time i will kill you the same way i got rid of Fugaku!" Naruto snarled getting looks of shock from the Sandaime, Tsunade, Shizune, and Jariya who frowned deeper.

"Musuko, how did you kill a clan head that easily?" Tsunade asked getting a dark smirk that made Jariya grow a cold pit in his stomach.

"I used one of my ancestors style's." He said innocently making Tama and Sarutobi snicker.

Tsunade grew more interested at how he killed a Uchiha clan head so easily "What style was it?" She asked bluntly.

"Hokuto Shinken." Naruto said proudly getting bulged eye's from them except Tama and Sarutobi who saw him using the style knowing it's deadliness while Tsunade is shaking terribly at her godson knowing the strongest Taijutsu style alive that was said to have killed millions of men alone.

Jariya is inwardly planning on placing memory seals so Naruto would forget the styles so he could mold him into the perfect martyr when it comes time for war (Obviously the guys's jealous!) and obey without question.

"Daibo, let's go and talk about what to do for the next 4 years since Jiji is putting me as an apprentice to Kaneko-chan since the civilians have been demanding she teach the uchiha only so he could kill me when the time is right as if i am already Kage-level thanks to me using thousands of shadow clones every hour and my immunity to the mental backlash allowing me to continually gain years of training experience." Naruto smirked seeing their gobsmacked looks especially Tama since he could master any technique within a day or hour.

"Isn't that cheating?" Shizune asked only to get a deadpan stare from Tsunade and Naruto.

"This is the ninja world Zune-chan, there is no such thing as cheating it's in our profession." Naruto said dryly getting sagely nods.

He turned to Tsunade before grabbing her and Shizune vanishing in a black flash while Tama vanishes in a swirl of purple fire getting an angry look from Jariya while Sarutobi looks impressed "Naruto is not ready for that technique!"Jariya argued getting a deadpan look from his sensei.

"Jariya that technique isn't yours it is Minato's therefore belong's to Naruto so leave him alone." Sarutobi said sternly getting a fuming look from Jariya who is trying to convince his sensei that he needs to be controlled only for him to refuse his every attempt.

"Fine, then i still say he needs to be controlled it is stated in the prophecy and the toads are always right!" Jariya said stubbornly only to get a snort from the Kami No Shinobi.

"Jariya that is the main reason why Tsunade dosen't show interest in you. You are just like those arrogant Hyuuga Elder's who believe they are above Kami which you are not now go find yourself something to do so i can go train." He made a shooing motion making Jariya glare at him before vanishing in a poof of smoke leaving an irritated Sandaime wondering if Jariya really is an idiot.

"I can tell these next 4 years are doing to be troublesome hmm i'll apprentice him to Sayuri and Kaneko since she has started back training to her level of an anbu-captain with Kaneko he'll be able to learn Genjutsu and Kenjutsu from Sayuri and Ninjutsu from Kaneko just hope they can keep their hands to themselves." He giggled pervertedly at two women fighting over his surrogate grandson.

* * *

**Timeskip-4 years- Age: 12**

"Naru-kun wake up." Hinata pouted at him cutely poking his head repeatedly getting a tic-mark from the Demon-slaying heir now standing at 5'5 the most tallest out of all the class still in the position for rookie of the year. He was still met with jealousy from some of his peers especially Kiba and Sasuke who kept trying to spy on his training.

He finally mastered all the abilities of his Eternal Mangekyo which for some reason stayed like that permanently as a 9 pointed red star with a black background in his eye's and mastered his chakra control to a level beyond Tsunade and Tobirama Senju combined while being a freaking Master in all ninja arts as well as being a weapon master his favorite being the Gunbai, Kusarigama and his personally made Chokuto forged from combining his chakra, ki, and youki making it unbreakable, able to use every element in his arsenal and having sharper cutting power than the Kusanagi No Tsurugi.

"Hinata for the last time i already know who i'm going to be with." Came Naruto's muffled voice as he lifted his head up showing his handsome face which had gotten even more sex looking making nearly every woman even married one's blush and look at him with lust even Tama was doing the same which he was confused since she was like a mother to him.

Hinata raised an eyebrow challenging, she turned into a beautiful bombshell her G-cup breasts jiggling with every movement, wavy hips and curves a bubbly butt wearing a lavender coat hiding her figure, black tight anbu pants which made Naruto stare more than often, and black shinobi sandals her hair which was short before now went down her back like her mother's who was saved thanks to Naruto stopping the elders from poisoning her he even got Neji to stop being bitter and smiled more.

Naruto is still wearing the same high-collar shirt except his is black with the Uchiha and Senju clan symbols on the back with a black sleeveless v neck under it, black arm bracers with seals used to absorb nature chakra, and be unbreakable, a red rope belt tied around his waist with his Chokuto sheathed in it, black anbu pants with Shin guards made form adamantium for protection and black steel toed combat boots, his hair looking crimson red with black tips thanks to Kurumi's chakra influencing him more.

"Who then?" She challenged playfully even though she was still stalking him, even to the point where she glares at any girl that hugs him with Killing Intent he didn't mind and told her about the CRA which she decided to be his 1st wife which he accepted after going on a date.

"Sayu-hime, and Shiroi-hime." He smiled at her cute pout.

"What about me then?" She aske dbatting her eye's at him which he chuckled at.

"I would guess a tracking team maybe with an Aburame and Inuzuka..." He trailed off before Hinata's hand sliced her desk in half making Naruto wonder if he should warn everyone she can use elemental chakra with her Jyuken but shrugs.

"Well, i guess he'll be introduced to the pecking order eh Na-kun?" She asked sweetly making several NF fangirls grin evilly making Naruto shake his head in pity at the team that get's Hinata while Sakura, Shina, and Ino look at Hinata in amusemen at the meek girl becoming a blunt, teasing powerhouse thanks to Naruto's godmother training them in everything to make them Elite Jounin to High-Anbu thanks to kage bunshin training.

"Team 13 Naruto Senju Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha Tamane, apprentice to Sayuri Haruno and Kaenko Hatake..." He gasped in shock with everyone doing the same while Kiba is shouting it's a joke while Sasuke is looking very sad with tears in his eye's which made Naruto suspicous before his eyes widened seeing her form shimmer as Sasuke looked very feminine.

"Hina-chan, Sasuke is not a guy i sensed a genjutsu around her." He whispered to Hinata which got stunned looks from Shina, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata while listening for the teams as predicted Kurenai got Hinata, Kiba, and Shina, Asuma got Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru, Anko got Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai.

"SASUKE!" Sasuke jumped at the commanding tone in Naruto's voice looking in his direction nervously thoughts racing rapidly wondering if he found out and will report this to the civilian council and stopped 3 feet from him.

Naruto looked at Sasuke's form carefully before his eye's turned soft which caused him to feel relaxed "Sasuke dispel the Illusion now." Naruto said calmly getting a timid nod from Sasuke who released it showing the real Sasuke or should they say Satsuki Uchiha looking like the perfect replica of Mikoto.

Satsuki started to sob but felt Naruto hug her which she stiffened "You don't have to feel nervous, Itoko i won't tell the council about you." He said with a kind smile on his face which made her blush getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto did he actually get such a reaction from his cousin.

"Satsuki..."She whispered.

"My name is Satsuki Uchiha,it's good to not be in that male persona acting like an asshole, did you know those punches of your's hurt!" She pouted at him cutely getting an amused grin from Naruto.

"Blame your male persona, for that since you were acting quite like a teme in that form." He said truthfully which made her get an embarrassed blush on her face knowing he was right.

Naruto stares deep into her onyx black eye's while she looked into his silvery ones and to his suprise kissed him on the lips which made Ino and the others kinda horny and in no way's were they innocent since they have been having very explicit dreams of Naruto ravishing them.

Naruto and Satsuki separated except she grabbed her eye's as they became red with 3 tomoe's surrounding them which made Naruto smile as he used his purified youki to forcefully activate it and it grew wider since he just changed her blood to a pure blood Uchiha giving her the superior version of the Sharingan.

"There's your Sharingan Karasu-hime." She blushed at the nickname and did a mental jig at kissing her crush first and him accepting her as his wife since Shina probably sensed her pheromones leaking alot.

"Yes they were." Naruto said with more mirth shocking Satsuki before her eye's bulged out of their socket's.

"You can read minds!" She yelled getting a nod from Naruto.

"You like Tomato's and desires to have a master/slave thing in bed..." Hinata and his other girls stared at a blushing Satsuki never knowing she was that bold was that the reason why she leaked pheromones by the truckload.

"Yes, Naruto-sama." She mumbled submissively with Naruto looking at her in shock even Kurumi in the seal looked shock at female UCHIHA! of all people being submissive but can't help but agree with her Naruto even at his age make's her own power feel small compared to him and that's what attracted her to him.

Naruto was about to speak, but felt something that was connected to him like a bond and turned to see a white furred cat looking at him with love and servitude and his breath hitched "Himari..." He whispered at seeing his mother's bodyguard that was sent away when Kurumi attacked which the Neko nodded before she transformed into a busty brunette wearing a red combat Kimono with a katana strapped to her waist looking at him with love and happiness before hugging him with Naruto hugging her tightly.

"I've been waiting to meet you Himari-chan." He said softly with Himari explaining why she couldn't reveal herself knowing the civilian council would try and kill her or worse turn her into a breeding stock.

"Naruto who is this?" Sakura asked eyeing the girl up and down like she found a new toy especially staring at Himari's ears with a look that made her feel scared since that's the look of someone who found something cute.

"This was Kushina- kaa-san's bodyguard who was sent away after Kurumi attacked and had the bond switch to me after she died since the Neko clan served the Uzumaki clan since they first started and are allowed to have relationships depending on their gender." He blushed with Himari doing the same since she has feelings for the young master but is scared to tell him.

"Yay we got two new harem sisters!" Ino cheered pervertedly getting a dry look from Naruto just as someone rushed into the room.

"EVERYONE THE FORBIDDEN SCROLL HAS BEEN STOLEN BY MIZUKI TOUJI ALL SHINOBI ARE TO SEARCH FOR HIM!" The jounin ordered getting a hard look from Naruto who quickly searches for Mizuki's chakra signature and sensed him in the forest of death.

"He's in the forest of death let's move!" Naruto ordered as he vanished in a swirl of purple fire while the others in a swirl of fire and lightning heading to apprehend Mizuki for stealing from the Hokage Tower.

(Forest of Death)

Mizuki pants heavily running toward the tower in the forest of death and was about to reach it only for a chained blade form a Kusarigama to slice through a group of tree's before being pulled back into the hand of Naruto with his mates beside him including Satsuki and Himari making Mizuki snort seeing the demon brat with his whores who are just newly minted genin thinking they'll be easy he dashes at them with jounin level speed only to jump back from being sliced by the Kusarigama from Naruto before flipping through handseals breathing in air "Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" He breathed out a big fireball about to engulf Naruto only for it to split down the middle from a slash of his black bladed Chokuto which gleamed showing the handling of a master in weapons.

"Meet Shi Kage (Death Shadow) this was made using my blood, chakra, touki, and youki giving it the ability of the banana fan of the Rikudo and sharper cutting power than Orochimaru's Kusanagi let's see how long you'll last." He smirked before sending a barrage of slashes causing Mizuki to use all his speed and honed reflexes to avoid getting miamed and soon jumped back with a bunch of cuts marring his arms and legs and back leaking blood profusely only to block a kick from Naruto that sent him through a few tree's till he managed to flip in mid-air onto a sturdy branch panting tiredly.

"Had enough Mizuki!" Naruto taunted making the man growl before sending waves of shuriken at him only for Naruto to slice them to shreds after sending a massive wave of sharp wind blades forcing Mizuki to substitute with a small branch while he engaged Naruto in Taijutsu which he was sure to win from his experience only to find out that no matter the experience you can't compare experience to raw speed and power you can't compare to which ended up with him losing his cool making his attacks sloppy.

Naruto sighed "I've had enough you tried to take something my grandfather made you'll pay for that with your life." He said coldly before a red aura flared around his body before his fists blurred "Hokuto Fists Of Destruction!" He shouted as his fists landed powerful speedy punches to Mizuki's power points causing him blinding pain before punching him into a tree before walking away.

"Where are you going Demon I'm not finished- GACK!" Mizuki coughed up blood before he felt his chest expanding looking with horrified eye's as Naruto stared back with cold uncaring eye's while Himari and the others watched in shock as the man's body expands like a balloon.

"I took out your main power points your life is already at an end." Naruto said emotionlessly as Mizuki screams in agony before his body explodes splattering blood and guts all over the clearing causing some to get a bit queasy.

Naruto stopped sensing the energy of a demon, but he felt no malice or hate from it just curiosity and...lust? that made him shiver since his mother figure has been taking to sleeping in bed with him naked making him try very hard to not give into his animalistic instincts and do something to send her into a pleasure induced coma.

"So you're the man i've find myself attracted to, Ya'know." said a cute voice that held lust in it showing it to be a petite girl that was a little shorter than Naruto, she'd look cute if you added color to her skin and had beautiful red eye's that in his eye's looked like beautiful red ruby's.

Naruto blinked seeing a Mizuchi in the forest of death since those were the one's who tended keep to themselves and seeked out their own mates, meaning that this Ayakashi is likely looking for a potential mate meaning him.

The Mizuchi studied him carefully with Naruto doing the same thanks to the training Tama gave him and sensed a hidden sadness which made him frown at the other demon slaying clan's since all they do is slay Ayakashi as soon as they are spotted which made him frown in disgust at how the other clan's act like brutes.

She walked to him from her spot getting tensing from Himari who wanted to protect her master only for Naruto to hold his hand up stopping her which she did reluctantly as the Mizuchi stood close to him with red cheek's before kissing him on the lips much to the other's shock and suprise while Naruto's tongue wrestled with her's ending up with her moaning before standing beside him holding his arm with a smile.

"So you picked me as a mate huh?" She nodded which got smiles from everyone except a glaring Himari who felt she needed no more competition but shakes her head deciding to share him.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Shizuku Ya'know, it's nice to be with you Naruto-kun." She smiled kindly before walking with Naruto to the compound while the others returned to their homes ready to start on missions.

(2 week's later)

In 2 week's Naruto had his clones do D-ranks while Naruto and his sensei's were able to complete 20 C, B, A, and S-rank's with no record of error of course Naruto kept all of his files with him since every village had spies within their wall's and have probably heard of his growing reputation by now which he was correct since he had to kill a few arrogant Iwa and Kumo nin's that tried to turn him into a breeding stock which he literally told them to fuck off.

He had also helped with a C-rank turned A-rank mission that Team Anko went on and got a chance to see Satsuki and found out she was getting a little haughty having the Sharingan of the pure blood and decided to punish her for that involving hard spanking which aroused Satsuki alot and quickly used the Shadow clones to build the bridge in just 3 day's shutting up a ranting Inari who frankly is annoying in his eye's before freeing all the sex slaves Gato captured and burned the manison to the ground with a silent Amaterasu leaving it to burn to ashes in the black flames and was declared Hero's Waves with Team Anko.

He had also found out that his mates especially Tama and Shizuku are quite bold to the point where they kept groping his package which was making his hormones rage while Shizuku kept using her snake like tongue on his package which almost made him fall to his instincts.

He also learned his family's taijutsu along with looking over his father and mother's fuuinjutsu notes, his childhood friend Tenten kept coming to him for food and to flirt which he usually left her hot and bothered all the time while she declared to at least make him blush which amused him since only Tama and Shizuku could do that.

Right now he is doing heading to Kumogakure as a liason between village's since every nation knows of his heritage and currently he is getting quickly irritated at the idiots trying to spy on his training especially one who has Nibi in her while the other two are a cold looking blonde and a dark skinned redhead.

Naruto walks around leading his stalkers to a training ground before stopping turning his head Sharingan active making his glare more frightening making Nibi inside the seal shiver. "I would advise you ladies to stop spying on me since no Taijutsu i use can ever be replicated since i have the only knowledge to Hokuto Shinken and Nanto Seiken." He narrowed his eye's dangerously making them sweat badly at the K.I. he is letting out which alerted the anbu and jounin and Kirabi.

"What is going on here?" C demanded getting a cold look from Naruto making the man shiver.

Naruto pointed to them "Tell your genin to stop following him me I am being nice the last assholes who tried to stalk me to capture me as breeding stock got sliced into many pieces and mailed to their familie's in a matchbox." Naruto spoke harshly making everyone wince even Hachibi even he wasn't that harsh besides they were just curious.

"Naruto-san we were just being cautious." Samui said carefully.

"Tell that to your greedy ass of a council to not over step their boundaries like they did for Hina-hime or haven't you forgot what i did to him!" Naruto glared at Kirabi making the man pale remembering the Head Jounin was sent back as nothing, but blood and intestines with Naruto's clan names on the package showing he wasn't playing around.

"Did you really have to kill him that way?" Yugito questioned even her village wasn't that cruel enough to kill someone that brutally which made Naruto snort.

"I was raised by Tamane No Mae, i adopted her cruel side to those who attempt to kidnap one of my wives to use as breeding stock all for just one bloodline and I have no problem making you guy's sweat a little." He sneered at their nervous looks.

"Wait you were raised by the Kitsune Goddess of all people!" A wide eyed Darui shouted making everyone go wide eyed even Hachibi and Nibi knowing she was the cruelest and coldest demon out there and had a habit of eating other demon's that bothered her.

"Yes, and let's just say i inherited her cruel side and she loves it." He chuckled at their owlish looks at him being the mate to Tamane No Mae and shivered at him saying he inherited her cruel side.

"I am leaving in the next few hours that i am using to get some training in to not be lazy." He said before moving to another training ground not seeing Samui and a silver haired girl follow him.

He soon, arrived at a bar to get a drink as soon as he entered the place went quiet, while girls gave him looks of lust the guys glared at him since they found out about his lineage while some were planning on killing him right now who were apparently apart of the Kinkaku and Ginkaku force only for Samui and Mabui to sit beside him.

"TO what do i owe the prescence of the two Ice Queen's Samui Nii and Mabui Yotsuki?" Naruto said boredly only to look down seeing they grabbed onto his arms with a blush.

"Your father apparently put us in a marriage contract with you and we're both your fiances and we don't care if we have to share we just didn't want you to be criticized anymore." Mabui said sincerely which he got a nod showing he believes them.

"Oi! Namikaze what are you doing here!" Shouted a drunk Gendo who is getting too close for Naruto's comfort.

"What i do is no one's buisness!" Naruto shot coldly making some tense and other's frown at a genin disrespecting a jounin and joined Gendo to teach him his place which made Naruto sigh in irritation before telling Samui and Mabui he'll meet them back at the hotel which they nodded with a blush.

Naruto stands up cracking his neck making some wince knowing Gendo and his buddies are about to die and whimpered as a cyan blue aura covered him like a flame causing the Jounin to attack only to freeze as Naruto slashed with his fingers in a swipe before walking out shaking the blood off his fingers as Gendo and th jounin fell to pieces making everyone scream at how he killed them.

(Kumo Hotel)

Naruto unlocks the door as Mabui and Samui are sitting by his bed in bra and panty's smilng at him while he undresses left in only his boxers and climbed into the bed with him in the middle while they pushed their bodies against his arm and fell asleep as He, looks up at the ceiling with a sigh as the demon attacks are becoming more frequent and that someone is trying to open the gate to the demon world, but decides to sleep and worry later.

"I swear this is so troublesome."He muttered before going to sleep.

* * *

**Tenshi Go Ryushu (Earth Splitting Dragon Hand)**

**Hokuton Go Tetsu Ha (Great Iron Palm Wave)**

**Hokuto Hyakaretsu Ken (Hundred Crack Fist Of the North Star)**

**Neko-Cat**

**Mizuchi-Water Snake**

**Note updates will be slowed as i have to work on my ideas or any challenges given to me plz PM me if you have any requests.**

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
